Beckett Harrington
Beckett, a character in The Elementalists series, is a fellow Sophomore at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2. He is one of Your Character's Love Interests. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Beckett has combed brown hair, gray eyes and freckled face. He wears a dark blue blazer with the Penderghast emblem over a gray button up shirt. In Book 1, Chapter 1, he is described to be tall. Personality In Book 1, Chapter 1, he is described to be haughty. He is shown to be rude and condescending towards anyone he considers inferior, such as your character. He is later revealed to feel insecure in Book 1, Chapter 4, over his family's pressure on him to succeed. Confiding in him allows him to learn to relax a little. As he puts it: "I know I can be difficult. I'm selfish and proud and impossibly hard to get close to. I'm well aware that I'm not the most likable person". Zeph adds that he is as friendly as a prickly-skinned hedge mongoose on a good day. If Your Character takes him as your date in Book 1, Chapter 16, to the Amorelia Dance, he reveals to you that even the idea of dancing gives him hives. In Book 2, Chapter 1, he reveals that he was always naturally inclined to be bookish and was prone to be quite the nerd when he was little, but on top of that was always trying to emulate his sister. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 2: The Exam (Picture) * Chapter 3: Spellbound * Chapter 4: Judgement Day * Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Ill Omens (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Office Hours * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 9: Dark Secrets * Chapter 11: Double Double * Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble * Chapter 13: In the Dark * Chapter 14: Tower of Terror * Chapter 15: End Game * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 7: Murky Waters * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 11: Family Business * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Relationships Your Character When you first arrive, he makes derogatory comments about how you don't belong at Penderghast. In Book 1, Chapter 2, you theorize that he may have sent the Shadow Monster after you due to his rude behavior earlier. In Chapter 3, he openly antagonizes you in Professor Englund's class, which leads to you losing control of your fire spell. In Chapter 4, he apologizes for his behavior, admits he was rude, and asks for a chance to start over. He also teaches you the Round Up spell and and tells you the legend of Raife Highmore aka The Dread, a nefarious criminal in the Magickal world. In Chapter 5, you have the option of telling Zeph that Beckett's not really a jerk. He's more like... a total nerd. You believe he wants people to think he's cool, but doesn't really know what cool is. In a premium scene of Chapter 8, you are able to kiss him for the first time. As your relationship grows (either romantically or platonically), he tells you he finds your company "most tolerable". In Book 1, Chapter 14, it is revealed that he was the Pend Pal that Atlas saw in the Mirror Dimension and unintentionally put you in danger by studying forbidden magick for freshmen. You can decide whether or not you forgive him. Either way, if you are romantically interested in men, you can choose to go to the next romantic step with him (and it will not affect your other romantic relationships if you have others). In Chapter 15, you can choose to be intimate with him, and you can also agree to attend the upcoming gala with him. The option of becoming intimate is dependent on which gender you are romantically attracted to, yet you are not obligated to be his date if you become intimate. In Book 2, Chapter 12, Beckett saves you from Kane, who had transferred you in between dimensions. However, during your escape, Beckett is severely injured. If you are romantically involved with Beckett, he will say during the premium hospital scene that his heart led him to you. Pend Pals In Book 1, Chapter 7, Your Character invites Beckett to join your friends when you need to update them about everything that has happened thus far. Griffin introduces the group to the Roost, and Shreya surprises him with a Pend Pals bracelet since she had made an extra in case Zeph lost his. In Book 1, Chapter 8, Shreya is able to convince him to come to the Winter Solstice rave, and in Book 1, Chapter 9, it is assumed he sits with her and Zeph during the varsity Thief matches. In Book 1, Chapter 14, he explains to the group that he has never had a great deal of friends, as he previously thought they would hinder him and get in the way of his achievements. He thought being welcomed by the Pend Pals was one of the worst things that happened to him, because he lost sight of his goals and started caring about other people. But now that he knows you and the group, he has been doing everything in his power to help, to get strong enough to defeat Raife's monsters. Katrina Harrington Katrina Harrington is Beckett's older sister. Although he talks fondly about her throughout Book 1, he is upset when she surprises him by becoming one of his professors at Penderghast. To him, she is there to steal his thunder and to make sure that he doesn't upset her achievements; when told that he is probably misreading the situation and her intentions, he tells you that it's difficult as he has always been compared to her as if they were twins or closer in age even though they are not, because all most people see is the name "Harrington" rather than the individuals. In Book 2, Beckett becomes increasingly intimidated by her intentions, especially noting her position as a professor. In Book 2, Chapter 10, Beckett is embarrassed by Katrina gushing over her little brother. In Book 2, Chapter 12, Katrina expresses remorse for making Beckett feel lesser than her, that she just wanted to be a "cool older sister," and announces that she had nominated him for the "Attuned Magickae Uitrus Award." If you are romantically involved with Beckett, Katrina will tease the both of you and fully supports your relationship. Gallery Other Looks BeckettFullViewinTEch.4.png|Full View Beckett Shirtless.png|Shirtless Beckett Underwear.png|Underwear Beckett_Gala_2.png|Amorelia Day Gala Outfit Beckett_Gala.png|Amorelia Day Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous The Elementalists Cover 2.jpg|Beckett on the cover of The Elementalists Beckett_is_Metal.jpg|Metal-Att Confirmation PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet TE Penderghast Compendium.jpg|Penderghast Compendium Medal of Honor.PNG|Medal of Honor won if MC didn't File:TheElementalists2CoverReveal.jpg|Beckett on the cover of The Elementalists, Book 2 TE WP Beckett scarf.jpg|Scarf Book of Poetry.png|Book of Poetry Trivia *He is shown on the cover of The Elementalists, Book 1, The Elementalists, Book 2, and The Elementalists: Winters Past. **In addition, Chelsa confirmed that TE team did NOT in fact give him an earring in the book 2 cover. https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1103510806388342784 *In Book 1, Chapter 3, it is revealed that he is Metal-Attuned, though he only reveals this to Your Character if s/he is also a Metal-Att. **If s/he has another secondary attunement, he confirms his metal attunement in Book 1, Chapter 4. **In Book 1, Chapter 8, he reveals his difficulty with Wood Magick, as it is Metal's counterpart. **In Book 2, Chapter 15, he reveals that his secondary attunement is Air during a premium choice. *In Book 1, Chapter 4, it is confirmed he is a love interest to Your Character when you get romance points with him depending on your choices. *In Book 1, Chapter 4, if you follow him in the Library, he tells you he enjoys Yoga. If not, he will tell you in Chapter 9. He also knows the origins and history behind the names of each Yoga pose. He tells you in Chapter 14, that he has been doing yoga constantly to deal with the overwhelming stress (of the Shadow Monsters after you). *In Book 1, Chapter 5, Zeph calls him "Loner Nerd", but only if you have told him Beckett wasn't as bad as he seemed. *He only appears in Book 1, Chapter 5, if you mess up the Daydream Potion; in this daydream, you lose your clothes to a Pegasus. Beckett finds the Pegasus' behavior fascinating and calls Griffin his best friend. *In Book 1, Chapter 6, Beckett appears if you decide to cheer up Zeph. *In Book 1, Chapter 8, if you chose 'Joke' as the bet prize, he goes on to tell you about how he became interested in plants. His mother had a magickal plant called Sugarpetals that cured his hiccups. After that, he started to study the plants his mother grew. *He studies and practices advanced magick on top of his university courses. Amongst them are: **(Unnamed) Spell that summons what a person needs, if said person concentrates hard enough. It involves placing the hand of the spellcaster on the castee's forehead. When channeled wrong, the spell can leave the individual confused, sometimes for days. **(Unnamed) Potion that shows from where an object originated. **(Vanishing) Spell. *When he was a senior in high school, he tried to brew Seer's Sight on his own, but it exploded and singed off an eyebrow. *In Book 1, Chapter 14, he says he turned his research on the golden hour potion into a report on illusory plants that Professor Kontos published in the school journal, Thaumaturgy Today. His sister was impressed. *In Book 1, Chapter 16, he mentions how he peruses men's fashion magazines for research, like everyone else. *In Book 1, Chapter 19, if you do not win the Attuned Magickae Uirtus Award at the end of the school year, Beckett wins the award. In Book 2, Chapter 17, he is awarded the Thaumaturgy department's medal of excellence for his innovations in portal and ward magick. *In the summer, he plans to go to Hawaii with his family and later to attend Penderghast's summer session. *On February 1st, 2019, PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Book 1, Chapter 16, and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 *In Book 2, Chapter 1, if you decide to spend time with him at Cafe Sirene, he tells you why he decided to attend Penderghast. He will neither confirm nor deny that he wore suspenders and a bow-tie when he was younger. *In Book 2, he has decided that his major will be Thaumaturgy, the study of Magickal philosophy. *In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 2, he reveals he excels at tango. *In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 2, if you ask what he's good at he describes that he's good at: **Conducting experiments. **Anything that involves documentation and drafting up procedures. **Remembering dates and names better then his sister. **His high school teachers said his magick was more controlled and practical than his sister. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 5, if you pick 'Hold me', he tells you that he was a renowned Alchemy player in high school, calling Alchemy "the cornerstone of all board games" and his favorite 'sport'. You liken the game to chess only to have Beckett declare chess child's play in comparison. * In Book 2, Chapter 10, Katrina reveals that when he was a toddler, their aunt gave him a stuffed Arylu for his birthday. He named it Mr. Gobbers after his grandfather, Godfrey, and took it everywhere. ** It is also indirectly revealed he was really good at skiing as a child. * The name Beckett is of English origin and means: Bee cottage, bee hive, dweller near the brook. ** The surname Harrington is of English origin and means "settlement on stony ground". Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:Redeemed Characters Category:LGBT Category:Nerds